


【馬爾科】起飛

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 我們一起啟翼飛行。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	【馬爾科】起飛

**Author's Note:**

> *存檔，摸魚短打  
> *非典型短打，有莫名其妙，沒頭沒尾  
> *有私設，ooc見諒🙏  
> *推薦BGM：ONE OK ROCK - Taking off，建議邊聽邊食用

閉起雙眼，張開雙手，呼嘯聲在我耳邊環繞。

它很鋒利，掠過耳廓都能刮傷皮膚。它很冰冷，經過肌膚都能激起疙瘩。體溫逐漸被侵蝕，溫熱感從指尖開始流失，寒流猶如藤蔓一樣纏繞著身軀，無法逃離，軀體情不自禁地輕顫起來。

眼皮微睜開，垂眼看，腳下的是燈光，是建築物，是人群，是土壤，是螻蟻，是煩囂，是虛偽，是苦悶，是痛苦。

_**嗖嗖，嗖嗖。**_ 世界很平靜，此刻只存活著這種聲音。

來我身邊吧，狂風向我低聲耳語。

好啊，乾澀的唇緩緩綻開，帶著笑意向它回應。

伸出腳，向前邁，懸空，失足，墮下。擦過耳邊的呼嘯聲不斷地增加，我看著逐漸靠近的高空景色，內心只有解脫感。

再見了，內心彷彿顯出了一個熟悉的身影，我默唸著這三個字。

再見了，馬爾科。

……

「為什麼要救我？」

一雙有力的手臂圈著我，使我貼上溫暖的胸膛，我埋在他的懷裏，在黑暗的空間下，盯著他紫色的紋身與線條分明的肌肉，悶聲問道。

「你知道我不可能丟下你的。」

他的聲音在我頭頂上響起。那冷靜平和的聲調讓我能想像出他說這話時還是垂下眼皮，一副沒睡飽精神不夠的樣子，完全不覺得此刻我們是在從高處往下墮，無視了在底下慢慢地向我們張開懷抱的死神。

「我很累啊。」我低下眼簾「我所愛的一切都在緩慢地謀殺著我。」

「我知道。」他聽到我那輕聲得能被風吹散的話語，依舊平靜地回應。

「別說謊。」我苦笑一聲「你做的一切也在謀殺著我，你知道的。」

「啊，我知道喲。」

「……」

「我知道的。」他撫上我後腦的髮絲，輕聲呢喃「我理解。」

「所以我們現在一起啟程。」

「……縱使去地獄？」

「啊，把我一起拖行到地獄也罷。」他帶著笑意回應我「因為我永遠不會放手。」

「……真狡猾啊。」我勾起一個淺笑低聲回覆「那就一起墮毀燒成灰燼吧。」說完也緩緩地闔起雙眼。

「好。」他把我摟緊，笑著說。

兩顆暗啞的流星從天而降，在接近地面之際，散發著治癒之光的藍色火焰從他體內冒出，藍焰溫柔地包裏著我，驅散了剛才被寒風侵噬的冰冷感。

**_啊，真的太狡猾了，馬爾科。_ **我內心這樣說，雙手也慢慢地回摟著他。

我又再一次被困在這個世界，無法從這裏清醒過來。

頭顱觸及地面的前一刻，以藍焰為羽毛的雙翼張開，墮落的動作停止了。

然後，展翼飛翔。

  
  
  


End


End file.
